


Facepalm

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye explains *facepalm*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facepalm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
>  Ficlet written for [](http://cross-stitchery.livejournal.com/profile)[**cross_stitchery**](http://cross-stitchery.livejournal.com/) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

“Bruce, it’s ok, you were having a facepalm moment.” Hawkeye crawled across the bed with a shrug. “It happens.”

“Face palm?”

“You really need to get out more, or play with the kids on the internet more.” He stretched out next to Bruce and explained. “When you put your face in your palm and groan over something stupid you’ve done. You almost instantly get that it was you that was stupid and you don’t know how you missed it.”

“You think _**I**_ had a facepalm moment?”

Clint smirked. “Must’ve. ‘cause I don’t have them. The _World’s Greatest Marksman_ doesn’t miss.”


End file.
